Greetings (SVep)
Story We left on Boulder Opal considering whether or not she should enter the shop she had stopped in front of or go inside. She has decided to proceed into the shop. 0002 : Boulder Opal : Enter the shop *She proceeds into the shop, stopping to examine the shelving units. 0002 : Boulder Opal : Tap the floor *Kneeling, the brown gem put her ear to the ground and lightly tapped on the wood boards. *It sounded hollow but she had never heard any type of echo. *She would still thoroughly search the shop. 0002 : Boulder Opal : Search the shelves *Fully stocked with medical supplies. These were obviously human needs items but it's very possible that the planet was protected by Guardians. *There was a creak behind Boulder Opal. *The door was being tugged on. *The brown gem quickly hid behind one of the shelving units. 0002 : Boulder Opal : Investigate *No way. She didn't know if this new creature was hostile or not. *However, judging by its walking, it wouldn't be much of a threat as it teetered from side to side. 0002 : Boulder Opal : Try to talk to them *"Hello?" *The other let out a girlish scream, frightened by Boulder Opal's voice. 0002 : Boulder Opal : Apologize a bunch! *"I'm so sorry for startling you! I'm just a gem like you-- I think-- and I'm lost here." *"I'm sorry, we're not used to having others here. It's usually us... defects," the other gems replies, her tone somewhat soft and shy. *"Defects?" Boulder followed up. *"... not really. I mean, yes, none of us can summon a weapon, nor can we bubble, return to our gems for stasis or anything like that... But, well..." *"We have more limbs than we need," muttered another voice, a more annoyed and sarcastic sounding gem. Only now had the other gem made her full form aware to the other by turning their body. *Boulder Opal was shocked we was meeting one of the bicoloured gems of olde. These were hundreds of years old, research from... much too long ago. She was certain that these gems were all shattered. *The sassy one spoke first, "Well, this is our world. We don't know why but gems we've never seen or invited have been popping up from all of the universe. It's odd." *"I think I might know someone who could have the answers but..." the softer one followed, running her hand through her hair. "She hasn't been around lately. She disappeared soon after arriving." *"A little pink gem of incredible strength." *"As well as an ever changing memory." *Boulder knew the gem the two were talking about but she couldn't be entirely sure. *"We should search the shop." *"I agree." 0002 : Gems : Search the shop *Watermelon Tourmaline decide to use their time searching the shelves in the front. *Boulder Opal goes to the counter area. She still wonders what gems are doing on a human inhabited planet. 0002 : Gems : Come together and discuss the outcome *Watermelon Tourmaline hasn't found anything of use. *Boulder has decided to take a pen, pad, and other writing objects. 0002 : Boulder Opal : Ask about the world *She writes her questions on the pad for Watermelon Tourmaline to read and answer. 0002 : Watermelon Tourmaline : Answer *The world used to be filled with humans but for some reason they were gone when we had come out of shame. It was mysterious and everything was put away as if nothing had ever happened. *We are not the only one. There are, at most, 30 others but most of them prefer to stay away from strangers, especially those normal ones. *Coral has arrived and disappeared multiple times, each time she seemed surprised, in a different outfit every time. *An extremely loud thud resonated on the roof of the shop, followed by a high scream. *"I forgot to mention but there are monsters on this world. A whole slew of them attack only the strangers, not the defects." *"They're not gems and there isn't a mother... We should probably, uhm, investigate." *"We can't fight but we won't be attacked. We're sure you can fight if you need to." [[Uncovered (SVep)|'Final decision: Boulder Opal will investigate.']] ---- And that's it for now with this episode! Please vote above and/ or recommend an action for Boulder Opal! How do you do that? Simple! Action suggestion is really simple: *''Number of the next episode : Character affected : Action'' *''Number of the next episode : Character affected : "Dialogue."'' *''Number of the next episode : GameMaster : Question or Action'' Here are some examples: *''0000 : Boulder Opal : Squeal like a monkey and take a dump on the desk.'' *''0000 : Peacock Topaz : "I'm really hungry."'' *''0000 : GameMaster : Why is Boulder Opal mute?'' Of course, it doesn't have to be actions that follow or entirely serious actions. You can submit non-serious actions or something you'd like to hear or see in the following episode. ---- Yes! I now have a cameo blog open! None will be shattered or bubbled unless they are my own characters. Just because they're not of the CIUniverse doesn't mean that they will leave the party soon after introduction, however-- let it be known that even my own characters will split off. If they're deemed important to the story, they will remain with the main group. If their fate is determined otherwise, they will separate and most likely will not return. I will also make these episodes into comics. Not every single action will have a panel but a good portion will be in comic form. Please be patient with me as I will post the episode in its entirety and then I'll upload the panels. Category:Skies-Verse Category:SV Episodes Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Fanon Episodes